


Private Ceremony

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have their own magical, very private, wedding ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2010 H/D Art Fest hosted by hd_fanart on Livejournal for the following prompt:
> 
> **Time-period or theme:** Historical AU or post-war EWE  
>  **Place:** outside at night  
>  **Emotion:** love, passion, closeness  
>  **Sense:** touch, sight  
>  **Object:** blue body paint, silver ring, fireflies  
>  **Mood:** magical/mystical
> 
> I did quite a lot of research on gay commitment ceremonies, and pagan and traditional wedding ceremonies before writing the words in this piece. The ceremony and vows are a combination of traditional and pagan, borrowed and original - some of them are from my own wedding which I wrote. I didn't do blue body paint, instead I made it a magical binding spell that creates temporary lines of blue light.
> 
> **Warnings:** non-graphic nudity, m/m kissing and sex, possible overdose of fireflies ;-)


End file.
